(1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to the pelting of animals and apparatus suitable therefor and relates more particularly although not solely to the mechanical pelting of sheep and lamb carcasses.
(2. Description of the Prior Art
The slaughtering and processing of animals whether for beef, venison, mutton, hogget or lamb and the like has reached a high degree of sophistication, so that high throughputs are available over a limited killing season. One of the operations in the chain that causes a large amount of the difficulty involved in controlling the throughput occurs in regard to pelting, as it is desired to obtain a worthwhile pelt and leave the carcass in the best possible form without undue contamination. The present methods are largely manpower intensive and it seems desirable that some means should be provided whereby throughput is maintained, hygiene is improved, yet manpower is reduced. Also it is desirable that some means be provided whereby a skinned carcass is left in a better state both hygienically and aesthetically.